Mt Pauzo high
by Dbz looooover
Summary: . The gang is high school , hopefully not like every other story about them in high school
1. Chapter 1

Mt Pauzo high

-high school fic . Always wanted to do this hopes it come out great!

Chichi Mauo was the only daughter of the mighty Ox King . He ruled large village with a gentle kindness that produced great wealth . The Ox kingdom was known for two things : fighting and food . Some of the best chefs came from their village as well as most influential martial arts masters. Chichi had been home schooled for most of her life , since she was the heir to the throne her education had been intense . Aside from her strenuous schooling her father taught her how to fight .

Unlike school chichi loved fighting, as a young girl she would always sneak off to watch sparring matches or a sensei teach his students. As she grew up she sparred with all her father's pupils,she would smile with nostalgia after every cut and bruise when she woke up in the mornings.

"CHI-CHI" the Ox king's loud voice boomed through the castle walls. Her petite feet padded through the castle to her father's study where she found him smiling at her.

"I have a surprise for you my dear "

"Yes papa ?" Chichi tilted her head in curiosity while eyeing her father .

"I'm sending you to public school ! Your going to Mt Pauzo high , my old friend Mr. Briefs says it's the highest in rank for education which is why he sent Bulma there . You remember Bulma don't you? "

..

It was the first week of school and Bulma Briefs sat in her homeroom class . She leaned back with leisure and turned her neck to see her friends walking in . The infamous Goku Son , Vegeta Ouji, Eighteen , and Launch .

"Hey guys long time no see " Bulma had a slight smirk on face when she said this since they all hung out just two nights ago at the capsule corp testing the new aircrafts her dad made.

"Hi Bulma!" Goku was always the most welcoming between him and Vegeta. Vegeta looked at the blue haired woman for a moment and nodded his head . Bulma smiled shaking her head . " such the conversationalist Vegeta " Not looking at her he crossed his arms and sat in a seat to the left of her behind her desk . Goku sat near Vegeta , while 18 on one side of Bulma while Launch sat on the other . 17 sat near some girl while he turned back and winked at the group .

18 sighed "we're seniors now and my brothers still a pig " . Launch smiled at 18's irritation .

"Do you guys know what homeroom Tien is in ?"

18 rolled her eyes at the blonde " aren't you supposed to keep track of your boyfriend Launch ? I mean Bulma knows where Yamacha is ".

Bulma coughed " yeah well see actually I don't . We were supposed to hang out last night but he said he couldn't , he had to help his cousin do something ".

The group listened to the excuse Yamacha gave her. They all knew he had cheated on her more than once but she forgave him . Vegeta looked out the window he never understood how a girl who could teach college classes while in high school couldn't figure out her boyfriend was lying to her so he could screw some girl he met . Closing his eyes Vegeta dropped it , he didn't need this class so he figured he could use it for rest .

The school day went as they always did with Vegeta and Goku in the principles office . Goku was always there for "disrupting" class from always making jokes and Vegeta was always there because he refused to listen to teachers claiming they were all idiots who had no right to tell him what to do .

Vegeta happened to be an heir as well like Goku . Their fathers ran the largest weapon building company in the world . Bardock was their scientist and Vegeta senior was the marketing . Bardock was the only one close to in terms of intelligence to

Mr. Briefs also including science and engineering . The three men had respect for each other,which is why Bulma , Goku, and Vegeta had been friends for so long .

Bulma sat at the dinner table with her parents causally discussing physics with her father.

"Bulma dear I forgot to tell you ! " Bunny's high voiced squealed at her daughter in excitement.

"What mom?"

"You remember the Ox King and his daughter ChiChi right , because he's sending her to your school and she'll be living with us , until she graduates high school with you guys !" Bunny clasped her hands together in amusement at the idea.

"Really? I haven't seen her in years .."

"Yes , but do help her Bulma she's been home schooled all her life . And you know the queen died so she'll need some of your help adjusting at school " Bulma's dad interjected adding the details his wife left out.

"Oh yeah , that's no issue ". Bulma smiled she'd have some great news to tell the group tomorrow.

Mt Pauzo high's most popular all sat at lunch the next day listening to Bulma's news .

"Man I bet she cooks great!" Was all Goku took out of what Bulma said .

"More than that you baka ! She's probably a great fighter considering her father and the two things her village seems to excel at . " Vegeta rumbled in his two cents even though he usually never cared for the groups conversations or the woman's gossip .

Tien laughed at Goku's one track mind " But hey think about it this way , she can cook and fight Goku then she's your dream girl".

"Ahh I don't think so Tien you know I only have one dream in life " . Everyone exhaustedly agreed . " to win the world's martial arts tournament " Goku had a faraway look in his eyes as he spoke the words out loud .

At mt Pauzo high Goku and Vegeta were martial arts gods. Even though their friends 17,18, Krillian , Tien , and Yamacha studied under the great master Roshi Vegeta and Goku were his best students. But no one knew who was stronger out of Vegeta and Goku , they always sparred but they never fought each other officially .

The rest of the week came and went easily for the mt Pauzo high students .

Goku entered his huge home while tossing his book bag on the floor by the door.

"I'm HOME !" Goku's voiced carried through the halls of the house , hearing no response he shrugged his shoulders and went to the fridge.

"Kakarot !"

Goku turned his head with his mouth full of food to see his older brother looking at him leaning against the counter .

Gulping fast Goku swallowed his food . "Hey Raditz , man you scared me there ! How's college catch any venerial diseases yet like Vegeta said you would?"

Laughing Raditz flicked his brother off " no , but at least I know what a vagaina is Kakarot . Because I know you can't say the same "

"Actually I do ,and what do you know you've been gone at college for what . Four years now and haven't accomplished anything " .

Raditz feigned to have his feelings hurt . " oh my naïve little brother I've done quite a bit , while I haven't graduated per say I have hospitals begging me to work there . But how is Turles ? Does Tarble and him still act like butt buddies?"

The two brothers gave a small laugh while walking to the den where they used to watch T.V. all the time .

"Yeah, he's in middle school right now he'll be at Pauzo next year ."

"Hn , well I know they're tired of having are bad asses go there . But oh it's such fun messing their shit up " Raditz smiled as thought of all the times he was sent to the principals office and all the times he'd graffitied the school or rival school.

"So why exactly are you not at college?"

"Doctor convention, they asked me to come "

"Why your not even a nurse ?! Or smart or anything , I mean I'm sure your adopted. "

Goku had the biggest grin on his face as Raditz lunged at him . Bardock made all his boys train under master Roshi so Raditz was more than well equipped to spar with his younger brother.

While Goku was incredibly strong Raditz was stronger , but he didn't have as much finesse and strategy as Goku did when he fought . Raditz was brute strength with just the basics.

"KAKAROT ! RAADITZ!" Bardock's deep voice bellowed through his home knowing his sons were fighting in the den.

"How many times will I have to tell them no fighting in the damn den …" Bardock thought internally as he saw his two offspring walk towards him .

Goku gave him his trademark smile as he scratched the back of his head . "Hey da-"

"Shut up Kakarot before Turles is my one and only son. Now slacker why are you here and not on campus doing everything but becoming a doctor ."

"I'm here for a convention pops ." Raditz smiled and swung his arm around Bardock's broad shoulders.

" I need a drink . " Bardock walked away while massaging his temples .

"Hey Baka I'm here "

"Hey , Vegeta I'm in the kitchen you'll never guess which bum is here right now "

Goku yelled back to his friend as he walked towards where he and Raditz were .

"Is it the slacker Baka "

"Yep"

Vegeta strolled in with a smirk on his face and his arms crossed over his chest .

"So you came home with your tail between your legs or did Nappa kick you out ?"

Raditz was about to lung at Vegeta when Bardock came back . He gave a glare that could rival Vegeta's .

"Would you idiots control yourselves! I have news to tell you all . My old friend the Ox King is thinking about making a merger with Vegetasei corporations."

Intrigued Vegeta looked at Bardock waiting for him to elaborate.

"Vegeta sr. and I have been dabbling in making different weapons and he's willing to send his kingdom's best martial arts masters to test them , as well as his daughter since she'll take this project over for him once she graduates. Apparently she'll be attending Mt Pauzo. "

Raditz high fived Goku . "The Queen was hot so I bet her daughter is too , you better go after ass Kakarot " Raditz then preceded to hump the air until his phone beeped and took a phone call out in his car as he drove away .

"Where did I go wrong as a parent " Bardock shook his head and went down to his home gym .

:::

Bulma sat with her boyfriend watching a movie. Snuggling her head in his chest she gazed into his eyes .

"Do you love me Yamacha ?"

"Uh sure babe" Yamacha stared at the screen not really giving much thought to his girlfriend. His mind was still on Marron and all the tricks her mouth did just a few hours ago . It made him revved up for another round. His hand wrapped tighter around Bulma . He gazed down at her giving her a false gaze of love he leant down to capture her lips . His hands soon started to grope at her body until his hands were stopped.

"No , Yamacha. " Bulma sat up and moved away from him .

"Come on babe . We haven't been had sex in a month." As he pleaded with her , Bulma's blue eyes noticed a mark on his neck . It was almost not noticeable since it was more near the back of his neck .

"Is that a hickey on your neck ?!"

His hand quickly reached up to cover it .

"You know what Yamacha get out its over "

He grabbed his keys and started walking towards the door

"I really do love you Bulma"

"Yeah whatever"

Slamming the door she ran up to her room and sent the code blue text to Launch and 18. Bulma refused to cry , she threw on her tightest shortest dress, some make up and went to the party she knew Vegeta and Goku were throwing tonight.

Okay might be a little oc some parts but it's a high school fic. And I made Turles, Goku's little brother and he's the same age as Tarble . Their friendship will be like trunks and Goten .


	2. Chapter 2

Chichi opened her eyes and just laid in bed. Today was the day she would be moving her things into the room the Brief's set up for her. She had capsuled everything yesterday so all she had to do was get dressed for the day and her father would fly her over.

She was nervous just like before her first fight .

Trying to shake her jitters she sat up , threw back her shoulders and went to go get dressed.

She descended down the stairs with her capsules in her pocket to her waiting father.

"Are you ready chi chi ?"

"I guess so "

Together they walked out to the plane where someone was waiting to fly them to the capsule corporation.

Landing they were greeted by the welcoming faces of Dr. Brief, Bunny Brief , and Bulma .

"Hiiii ChiChi dear !" Bunny waved while greeting the young girl as she stepped of the plane with her towering father.

"Hello" Chichi stayed formal like her manners forced her to be.

"I'm very grateful for your hospitality and allowing me to stay here in your home with you "

"Oh it was no problem ChiChi , we have plenty of room"Dr. Briefs tried to shrug off her gratitude, not wanting her to always feel in their debt .

"Follow me chi , I'll show you where you'll be staying ." Bulma led the dark haired female through the house to the room she would be living in for the time being .

"Okay this is it . Just drop your capsules in here and unpack I guess . "

Bulma sat on the bed while Chichi uncapsuled her things .

"So Chichi what type of stuff are you into ?"

"Uhm well I love cooking, fighting , I love everything about martial arts "

"Okay , what about music , boys? Do you have a boyfriend back home ?"

Chichi shyly smiled "no, I don't , but I don't know I guess anything you can dance to "

"Well me and some of my friends are going out tonight you should come !"

"Uh okay , but I don't have any normal clothes or partying clothes"

Bulma's eyes lit up as she screamed shopping trip . She dragged Chichi by the arm and took her to west city mall .

….

"Come on Kakkarot you can hit harder than that" Vegeta taunted his sparring partner as their fists clashed and kicks flew.

"That's a lot of smack talk coming from a guy who was just on the mat two seconds ago " Goku smirked as he saw Vegeta move in his stance . He was becoming more focused with attacks now which only made Goku's challenge more entertaining.

They finished their spar a few hours later , Goku had a satisfied smile on his face .

"Hey Baka "

"Hm?"

"We're going to the mall in a few I need a new watch and I'm bringing you so Tarble doesn't try to tag along "

"Yeah , sure Vegeta . But are you going to club Spice tonight Bulma wants us all to meet there for Yamacha's birthday "

"Yeah , I guess "

Vegeta got up and left with Goku following behind him.

Bulma had successfully gotten Chichi to buy five bags of clothes and shoes .

"You know we're going to have to capsule some of this stuff because we aren't done yet , this is the halfway marker ChiChi"

Chichi groaned she didn't like this but she appreciated Bulma's help . Sighing Chichi's mind drifted to the training room . The grey mats , the weapons on the wall , she missed being at her father's dojo .

Her attention snapped back when she notice two men with peculiar hair styles . She tapped Bulma's arm . "Look at those guys , their hair is funny "

Bulma started snickering behind her hand " those are my friends, Goku and Vegeta. But their hair is pretty funny when you really think about it "

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean offend your friends Bulma"

"No . Look it's okay I'll call them over so you can meet them "

Pulling out her phone she texted them at the same time sending them texts to meet her in front of the jewelry store she was walking to .

"Hey , Vegeta Bulma's here ! She texted me to me-" "yeah I know the woman texted me the same thing " .

Bulma stood there with a smile on her face as Goku and Vegeta approached.

"Hey , guys I want you to meet Chichi we were at the mall shopping , and I spotted you two "

Vegeta looked the young woman up and down his demeanor radiated with judgement . She seemed decent looking enough , but he was some what pleased by the muscle he saw in her frame from the training gi she had on.

"Hi" Vegeta's voice was gruff and short as he greeted her .

"Hi" chichi's voice came out clipped and short as her temper started to flare with the your beneath me attitude she received off Vegeta. But her eyes roamed over to the tall man standing next to him. He was gorgeous , his face was chiseled and his shoulders broad.

He smiled at her and chichi thought her heart stopped .

"Hi I'm Goku and that's Vegeta. He's an ass by the way but he's our ass "

"Shut your mouth you Baka I belong to no one "

Bulma rolled her eyes and whispered to chichi

"He's such a drama queen "

"Hi Goku, it's nice to meet you "

She saw his large hand reach out to her she careful gripped it , and returned it to her side .

Goku's eyes studied her . She was so beautiful! He felt his heart beat faster when his brain registered that she had a training gi on .

"Hey , you like to fight ?!" Goku's eyes were filled with excitement, maybe Tien was right she is his dream girl .

"Yes , more than anything in the world but I do love to cook too "

Vegeta then had a small smirk on his face , the Baka was probably in love by now .

Chichi and Goku soon left Bulma and Vegeta ,they walked off together stuck in their own world as they talked about fighting. Vegeta ignored Bulma as he walked into the jewelry store to buy the new watch that was his purpose for this trip . Bulma wanted to follow Vegeta but she decided against it , instead she capsuled everything and finished doing her shopping for Chichi .

"Wow , your probably the only girl I've met who loves fighting as much as me "

"Really? Hm well I never understood how anyone could not like martial arts ."

"Yeah , they're crazy"

"So do you know where I could get a good spar in ?"

"Well yeah I train under master Roshi and I think he's told me before that he knows your dad so I'm sure he'll make am exception for you to spar with us sometime "

"That would be great Goku thanks "

Goku gave her his trademark smile that melted every bit of Chichi's heart. "Don't mention it Chi"

Goku felt his phone buzz . He reached down to check it and sighed a little.

"Hey cheech I gotta go find Vegeta I have to leave , apparently I need to go pick my brother up . But come to the club tonight with Bulma.. I'd really like to see you there "

"Okay bye " she waved after his retreating form and watched him walk away . But a fire had been lit in her stomach she would make Goku break his neck for her tonight .

…..

Bulma sat at her vanity putting the final touches on her makeup for tonight . She heard chichi knock on her door and squealed as she saw chichi walk in

"Chichi you look so hot !"

Chichi blushed as she spun around so Bulma could see her dress .

"Not so bad for a girl who probably wears training gis every day"

Bulma stood up and grabbed her keys as she headed out to the club .

Yamacha sat there surrounded by the gang . Everyone knew he and Bulma broke up because he cheated but none of them hated him for it . They all had been friends for years and what happens between him and Bulma was none of their business .

Goku hadn't been paying close attention to his friends at the moment , he was waiting for chichi .

His eyes bulged as he saw her walk towards them with Bulma beside her. She was dressed in a black spaghetti strapped dress that hugged her figure. She had on a small amount of make up with her long tresses curled.

Vegeta turned his head and noticed chichi walking in but his eyes were drawn to Bulma . Her hair was up in a bun but her hair wasn't what attracted his eyes . Her big blue eyes seemed to be teasing him as they glimmered against her ivory skin. He then dropped his attention to the strapless royal purple dress she donned . It was fitted all the way to her knee caps accentuating the small circumference of her waist when compared to the flare of her hips .

"Hey Bulma! Who's your friend " krillian waved his hand to get Bulma's attention and question her about her plus one .

"Hey everyone, happy birthday Yamacha. But this is chichi you guys remember I told you all about her she's the Ox King's daughter ."

The light bulb seemed to have went on for everyone as they greeted chichi and introduced themselves.

Since they were so packed in the booth Bulma sat on one end next to Tien while Chichi sat on the other near 17.

Goku watched with growing envy as 17 put his arm around chichi trying to get her to feel more comfortable. Inwardly he snorted at 17's bull he knew exactly what he was trying to pull .

"So chichi do you want to go dance I mean it is a club it wouldn't be much fun if you didn't dance " 17 gave her his most dashing smile as he nudged her to get up .

"Uh okay why not "

She stood up and walked with 17 as he led her through the crowd to the dance floor. Vegeta had a slight smugness on his face that no one noticed , except Bulma who scrunched her eyes at him and raised an eyebrow . He sat there looking smug because he had noticed Kakkarot's affections for the woman and how riled up he was at the moment. He thought it foolish to be so emotional over a female but this was one of the rare times he saw the Baka upset .

"Hey Bulma could I talk to you for a moment?"

Her blue eyes left Vegeta to land on Yamacha as she saw his soft gaze with guilt hidden behind it . She nodded her head and the two walked away to find somewhere to talk .

Not being able to find chichi Goku got up without warning and entered the crowd of people.

His eyes found her dancing by herself with 17 nowhere in sight .

"Hey mind if I have a dance?" Chichi heard the deep baritones of Goku's voice in her ear . She nodded her head and just as she was about to dance with him the song being played slowed. He gave her a reassuring look and placed his hands at her hips . His body got pressed to hers and chichi slinked her hands around his neck . She felt a blush forming on her cheeks , so she laid her head on his broad chest as he swayed them to the music. Chichi closed her eyes as inhaled Goku's naturey scent . He smelled of a soft breeze that went through a forest of green with crystal blue lakes.

So not much had happened yet , sorry for you guys that like Yamacha . Didn't mean to come off as bashing him. But review pm me whatever floats your boat I just hope you guys like it so far .


	3. Chapter 3

"So Yamacha what do you want?" Bulma looked him straight in his eyes as she waited for his response.

"I just want to say I'm sorry , and I really hope you don't hate me." Bulma sighed she saw the slight sag in his shoulders. She placed a hand on his shoulder " look Yamacha we've been together for so long that I think we out grew each other . I could never hate you . We can always be friends .. It's just we don't need to be with each other anymore ". Yamacha looked up at her as she said this he had hoped that they would get back together. He didn't expect this to really be the last time , she had always took him back before .

"Okay , Bulma..can I have a hug ?" Laughing a little she leaned in to give him a small quick hug and walked away .

As the song started to end 17 found chichi again.

"Hey there you are chichi ! I was looking for you . Thanks for keeping her company Goku."

Goku looked up and saw 17 standing there looking at him waiting for him to release chichi so he could dance with her . Reluctantly he moved his hands from the softness of chichi's hips to his pockets .

"Yeah sure 17" As he spoke the whole time all he did was look at chichi while he slowly walked away.

17 smiled and stepped in front of chichi " hey , you look really great tonight . Sorry I left I went to go get a drink at the bar"

He took her hands and started to dance with her to the song that just came on . It was of a faster beat so he let her hands go .

Chichi gave a half hearted smile as she danced with 17 . He was nice looking she thought but he wasn't as tall as Goku or as well built .

But he seemed to be a nice guy for what she could tell.

Goku danced with some random blonde near where chichi was dancing with 17 . He couldn't take his eyes off chichi and he was damned if he'd let 17 try any of his moves on her . He felt an odd want to protect her . It was confusing to him , he'd met and a couple of beautiful girls they always threw themselves at him or Bulma set him up with one that was enjoyable only for the moment . Bulma , Launch , and 18 were the only women that he never felt attracted to that were actually quite nice looking.

He didn't understand these feelings he was having but all he did know was that chichi was different. She was special .

The night went on smoothly , soon everyone started to head out they did have school tomorrow. Even though all of them were passing still since it was the first couple weeks of school it was nothing they needed real brain power for .

Bulma and chichi returned home late , but the Breifs were sleep but they never really minded Bulma being late . They trusted her and their daughter was a genius so her falling behind in school would never be a problem.

"So chi did you like that club?"

"Yeah the music was pretty good "

"Mmmhmm are you sure it was just the music that was good?"

Chichi looked up at Bulma as she sat on Bulma's bed with her pajamas on.

"Well I got to dance with Goku " she shyly said with a small blush on her cheeks.

Bulma peeped her head from the bathroom with cat like smile on her face .

"Yeah I saw you guys dancing when I went to talk to Yamacha "

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"No ? He's my ex "

"Oh okay. Well I'm going to bed Bulma goodnight "

"Nigh chi "

Chichi walked back her room to finally get some rest so she could start her first day of Pauzo bright eyed and bushy tailed .

Goku entered his home and found his father sitting in the kitchen picking at the parts of a mother board .

"Your late Kakkarot" he spoke to his son without looking up .

"Uh sorry dad . " Feeling a thirst he walked to the fridge to get a glass of juice .

"What are you doing " he leaned over his father's shoulder watching him move his pliers over the software.

"Your mother's computer is shot so I'm trying to fix her software."

Goku tapped his father's shoulder and the older man handed him the pliers . Goku stared at the green plate for a moment until he pinched at few things and handed it back to his dad.

"I fixed it maybe"

He downed the rest of his drink and went off to bed. For once in his high school life he was excited for what the school day would hold tomorrow.

Stretching awake Goku felt a body in his bed jumping fully awake he found Raditz sprawled out on one side of his bed. A devious thought poped into his head. He took Raditz's large frame and drug him to Turles room so his loud snoring would wake the young boy up . But before he left he wrote dork on Raditz's forehead and put ketchup in his long locks.

Feeling pleased with himself he took a few pictures on his phone and sent them to Vegeta before he got ready for the day .

While Goku was downstairs waiting for his mother to finish cooking he heard Raditz and Turles scream his name.

Gine gave her son a death glare knowing he did something to his brothers.

"Kakkarot " she stared at him as he started to advert his eyes from looking back at her and started to cough nervously.

"Dammit Raditz" both Gine and Goku look up to see Bardock's angry face .

"Here eat , I made breakfast " Gine handed her husband and Goku a plate before going upstairs to sort out her other offspring.

"Your brothers are idiots . And if you act like Raditz in college I'll kick your ass Kakkarot "

Goku chuckled at his father's irritation with his siblings.

"I won't dad "

Goku grabbed his book bag and sent Vegeta a text , seeing if he needed a ride to school.

Seeing his response he got in his jeep and made his way to the Oujis.

He knocked on the door and Tarbles short frame appeared.

"What Baka ! Why are you here ! I told you aren't allowed here only Bardock and Turles and you bring neither "

Attempting to slam the door Vegeta's hands stopped him .

"Move it runt "he grunted at his little brother as he left the house.

Tarble threw a ball at the back of Vegeta's head before closing the front door and locking it .

"That little runt " stewing Vegeta hopped in the front seat as Goku laughed driving them to school.

"Excuse me , but is my class boring you ?"

" , don't you think that if you felt the need to ask me that then it probably is "

Goku looked at the short blue man as if he was explaining the most simplest of things .

Krillian laughed as 18 woke abruptly from her sleep.

"Kami's office now ! I don't think my blood pressure levels will allow me to teach another Son next year "

Goku shrugged his shoulders and got up deciding to roam the halls before he went to Principal Kami. Goku liked Kami it was his son the vice principal - Piccolo that always brought the hammer down on him. Goku wandered the long halls of Pauzo , until he saw his favorite person. Chichi Mauo.

"Excuse me ma'am shouldn't you be in class?"

Chichi turned to see Goku smiling that smile at her that made her heart skip beats.

"Yeah but the cooking teacher kicked me out . She wasn't making her soufflé the right way and I tried to help her but she said I was being a knowitall " chichi scrunched up her nose as she described her encounter with that insufferable woman.

"Oh yeah she's a great cook chi you coulda learned a thing or two from her"Goku looked at her and gave her a mock serious face , pretending to chastise her. Chichi felt her lips spread into a smile betraying the straight face she tried to keep while she punched his arm .

"Hey hey now don't start a battle you can't win chi . I mean I like you but on the mat I have no mercy "

A look of shock went across Chichi's face

" time and place buddy and I'll knock you on your butt! I've been training since I could walk!"

Chichi clenched her fist and put it in Goku's face thinking she was intimidating him .

Goku grabbed his sides as he laughed so hard in her face .

"Hey ! It's not a joke you big lug" chichi started pushing Goku's large frame as he laughed at her. Finally getting a grip he wiped his eyes and looked back at chichi with a knowing smile on his face .

"Alright, alright . How about we spar on Wednesday at Kame's dojo house ?"

"Fine with me just don't chicken out Son"

With that she walked away back to her class . Inside she had nervous butterflies, she and Goku had a fighting date. She would be with the cutest guy doing what she loves most , fighting. Goku watched her walk away shaking his head he went to the gym where let him come whenever he got kicked out of class.

Goku entered the gym only to find Krillian and Tien already there.

"hey, why you guys here?"

"free period" Tien nonchalantly shrugged and went to get a football to throw. Krillian turned his head and looked at his best friend with a knowing look.

" kicked you out again and sent you to Prinicpal Kami's "

"yeah more or less"

"Okay I got the football you guys ready , man Goku we could really use you this season for football " Tien's large frame launched the pig skin and sent it flying towards Goku.

"Ahh I don't know Tien"

"yeah you really should Goku"

"haha okay Krillian. But I'll think about it"

Okay so I changed Tarbles character a little I want him to be a little Vegeta. But please can you guys review ? Please


	4. Chapter 4

Chichi sat smiling dumbly to herself as she thought about the sparring session

her and Goku would have . Bulma drove them home Tuesday night while occasionally side glancing at Chichi

"Okay Chi you've been smiling like that since Monday night. Spill"

Chichi continued smiling her smile and let out a breath of air.

"Oh nothing Bulma , I'm just going to finally get to spar with someone who will be a challenge "

"That's great chi! Who ?"

Laughing lightly she let her smile spread further "Goku " his name dropped from her slow and intentional revealing her star struck emotion

"Ohh Goku , huh, well that'll be interesting "

Bulma had a knowing smile now on her face as she continued driving back home.

Tuesday night chichi's brain wouldn't let her rest , she was too excited . All she could think about was her impending fight with Goku. Her mind races over all the tactics she would need to use to turn his size and strength against him .

Wednesday rolled around eventually but it had took too long for chichi's liking .

Goku sat in his history class ignoring his teacher and whatever he said . He sat leaned back , his large body at an angle with his hands behind his head . Lost in his gaze outside he didn't feel the paper ball thrown at face, compliments of Krilian.

"Ahh ouch" rubbing his temple Goku turned his head to see Krilian laughing ,enjoying his sweet victory for the moment.

"Sorry man you just were the best target at the moment "

Goku picked up his paper ball and went to throw it when the teacher saw him.

"Hey Son what's the deal"

gave Goku a laid back smile as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"Come on Son , Krillian got you accept your defeat for the moment you'll get him later ."

"Sure thing Mr.G" giving his best smile he lowered his hand that was about to launch a paper ball and placed them both back behind his head.

was an elderly man with black glasses and a medium white bushy beard with long bushy white hair. He always wore blue jeans with a button down shirt and a tie that always had hot rods on it . He was the only teacher Goku liked. He never came down on him hard when he lost focus during class.

Lunch came as the sweetest relief for Goku Son as he inhaled his food faster than a black hole.

"Kakkarot ! Why the hell can you never consume your damned food without making such a mess."

"Whah cho vean vagtah?" Goku questioned his flamed haired friend while still chewing and inhaling.

Chichi looked at Goku for minute not believing he was being so dense.

Vegeta saw her look and the two made eye contact for a second

"Yes, the Baka really doesn't understand "

Wanting to change the subject Krillian turned to Bulma

"Are you still going to throw that party Saturday?". Before Bulma could answer 18 cut in with an icy glare

"Why do you have some girl your planning on bringing?" Her tone was harsher than normal with a touch of demanding.

Surprised by 18's hostility Krillian shrunk back some and put his hands up defensively.

"Hey , hey I never said that and uh no I wasn't planning on it?"

"But anyway to answer your question Krilliann.. Yes I will" Bulma shot 18 a look waiting for her to butt in so she could have the last word .

The bell rung and each student went to their respective classes to finish out their day . Soon the day ended and all the students rushed out the building not wanting to stay another minute.

Chichi found Goku's tall crazy hair over the crowd in the parking lot .

"So , you ready to have your ass handed to you ?" Chichi questioned Goku with a mischievous look on her face

"That's funny chi ! Your so cute when you think you can beat me , but hey I love a challenge anyway "

Her comeback got lost in her throat after cute left his mouth. A swirl of emotions enveloped her mind . Cute? ..Cute!

She didn't know if she should be blushing and leaping for joy or kicking rock because of how her heart just dropped .

Was she not beautiful? Was she average? Below average to him? She desperately wanted to ask but instead she just threw her bag in the back seat and got in the car so he could drive them to the dojo.

The car was quiet and a little uncomfortable .

They arrived to a large pink house with KAME written in red paint at an angle on the front.

He parked and pulled their bags out the backseat .

"Ready Chi!"

The excitement was evident in his eyes and tone.

"Only if you are "

Chichi followed Goku inside the building showing her to a room where she could get dressed and showed her what room to meet him in after she was done so she could meet master Roshi .

Chichi pulled on her dark navy gi , and threw her hair back into a ponytail .

Entering the room she saw a man that fit the rumored descriptions of master Roshi .

"Well your a lot smaller that I ever imagined Ox's kids would be " his eyes glazed over her through his sunglasses assessing her.

"Maybe , but Chi loves fighting and I bet she pretty good " Goku's ever present cheerful nature filled the room with his optimistic positivity .

Never one to be cocky chichi's cheeks began to form a rosy blush .

"Thank you , my father taught me all he knows "

Master Roshi nodded accepting chichi's statement as fact.

"Well let's see how you do . Let's start the match "

Both teens nodded and went to their respective sides and dropped into a stance .

Chichi charged , her feet were swift and quick she knew she would need her agility and swift movements in order to successfully attack Goku.

She landed a quick punch but her next attack was thwarted and his fist came flying near her face .Ducking quickly she moved but was caught by the side sweep of his foot . His moves were fast and precise ; giving Chichi more than just a challenge .

"Wow she's amazing ! I've never met a girl like her before . Man she's really something "

Was all that went through Goku's mind as he continued exchanging blows with her

Eventually she was knocked out the circle and fell back on her rear.

"Wow chi you fight really good" he walked up to her and offered his hand to help her back up .

"Thanks" brushing herself off she stood up with the assistance of his out stretched hand .

Master Roshi watched them both a smirk seeming to form on his face.

"I would have to say Mauo taught you well , your form was quite impressive and Goku here is one of my best students "

Goku felt pride swell in him for a moment while his teacher praised her skills .

Afterwards they said their goodbyes and the pair walked out together .

"Even though you didn't win chi you did great and.. I … Uh … I'd like to do this again sometime" a small blush formed on Goku's face as he stumbled with his words.

Chichi's felt a warm spread through her . It seeped into her while being , taking a hold of her whole body.

"Thank you Goku"

He put their things in the back and the two began back on their way to the Briefs compound.

"Hey chi , I was hoping to throw a party next week and I could use some help planning and stuff"

"Well sure we're friends right?"

Friends . That word burned his ears slightly when she said it . He didn't like just being her friend but he wasn't sure why .

Pulling up to the Brief compound Chichi grabbed her things walking to the front door.

"Hey chi wait up !" Goku's large frame quickly got out the car and ran over to Chichi

"You left your science book" he handed her the five pound book back and smiled , causing chichi to blush .

"Thanks Goku , don't know what I'd do without it "

"Sure thing chi , see you at school tomorrow "

He walked back to his car and didn't drive off until he saw her form disappear into the large home .

Chichi entered the kitchen to see Bulma standing there with her arms crossed giving chichi her most devious smirk .

"Well it's a little late there miss Mauo " .

The blush returned to chichi's face , as did her shy smile .

"Guess I lost track of time "

Scurrying away from the azure gaze chichi went up the stairs to "her room" to shower and quickly finish her homework .

Bulma stayed in the kitchen for a moment savoring her victory as she slowly went to her room .

She began forming a plan . She was taking her match making skills out of retirement.

Goku entered his home to see Turles washing dishes while his mother stood over him making sure he washed them all fully.

Gine was by nature kind and fun loving but she ruled her boys with an iron fist , not even one of the Vegeta's wanted to face her wrath though their pride would never admit that .

"Hi mom"

"Kakkarot ! Why are you home so late where were you !"

Her onyx eyes stared at him daring him to lie.

" I went to Master Roshi's to spar with someone " Goku's response was soft , he was his mother's favorite but he still treaded lightly .

"Hmm okay well go do your homework and stop staring off into space in 's class ! He called my cell today mister!"

Giving his mother a quick kiss on the cheek and flick to the back of Turles's head Goku ran up stairs to shower and go to bed . He didn't feel like doing his homework it could wait till tomorrow .


	5. Chapter 5

The next school day carried on with minimal excitement for the students of Pauzo high .Lately though Goku didn't seem to mind school as much . He and chichi met in the hallways everyday after seventh period to have their daily talk/ taunt about fighting and who would win in a fight out of their teachers.

Goku enjoyed chichi's company more than he could from any female . And really besides the fact that he's never even kissed her!

Raditz teased him everyday since he made the correct assumption that he brother had affections for the princess.

Retiring home from school Goku entered his home and plopped on his favorite couch while Vegeta went to invade his fridge.

After some what lining his stomach with food Vegeta placed himself on the other couch and gave Goku a smirk with his arms now crossed over his chest .

"So Kakkarot when will you introduce her to your mother?"

Goku looked at Vegeta with a confused look

"Who are you talking about ?"

"Damnit Kakkarot you know who !"

"Are you talking about chichi ?"

Vegeta stared for a moment at the younger male and didn't respond .

"Well we're just friends Vegeta and plus I think she like 17 ."

There was a dark faraway look in his eyes as he spoke of the male twin. While he knew the girl liked Kakkarot and they spent most of their time together now , she also would be forced into hanging with 17 since she didn't want to be rude and stuck up as Bulma had told him .

"Your dumber than I could have ever given you credit for "

The two dozed off on the couch into an after school nap . Then two youths entered the home .

"Haha no I definitely beat you Tarble!"

Turles's loud voice made Vegeta frown in his sleep .

"Wait" Tarble nudged his friend while he whispered

"Our brothers are sleep Turles…. Are you thinking what I'm thinking ?"

The two gave each other matching smirks that showed the devious workings of their minds.

Quickly they ran into the Son fridge and quietly pulled out everything they could that would put on their brothers while they slept.

As soon as Tarble had the bottle above Vegtea's head ready to squeeze out the chocolate syrup to his face , his wrist was enclosed in a steel grasp by his sibling .

"Don't . You . Dare. Runt"

Vegeta's words came out like daggers . Tarble looked shocked but Vegtea couldn't have seen his facial expression since his eyes were still shut . Standing there mouth agape he looked towards Turles who seemed frozen not knowing if Goku was really sleep . Waving his hand in front of the older version of himself .

Goku only turned over and started snoring . Believing the coast was clear Turles went to open the cap of honey , when he heard a loud grumble making Goku awake abruptly and sprint up to his room where he had a secret stash of food.

The two young boys sat there confused at how their plan took the largest turn for the worst .

Having gotten the rumble in his stomach to stop Goku came down the stairs .

Gine opened the door to her home to find her kitchen a mess.

"KAKKAROT ! TARBLE! TURLES! VEGETA!"

Her vocals reached every part of her large household, making everyone else's back of the neck hairs stand up.

Each male was standing before her seconds after her scream . Even Vegeta wouldn't openly cross Gine when she was angry.

"I don't care you made the mess but I know it involved all of you in some sort of way so you will all clean it up together. Then I'll make dinner okay ?"

Dinner the word rang in all of their heads and so they all quickly went to work in cleaning.

While they were busy Bardock came stepping in with Vegeta Sr they were discussing some figures.

"Bardock , do you have any inclination to why my offspring are cleaning your kitchen ?"

The deep baritone's of Vegeta Sr's voice moved slow through the air .

"Gine"

Not wanting to know what happened the two men went down to Bardock's lab .

The boys cleaned up the kitchen in a small amount of time allowing Gine to make dinner .

Vegeta drove Tarble home and Vegeta Sr left a little later .

The Son household was for the moment quite .

Goku sat at his desk in his room doing his work , but he was beginning to lose interest .

He quickly scribbled down a few sentences , grabbed his keys and started to go out the door .

"Hey Kakkarot where you going ?"

Raditz was still on break for college for some reason so he was still around the house , but he seemed to only pop up in the worst moments for Goku.

"Uhh to Bulma's I need her help on this project I'm doing " Goku gave a nervous smile and silently hoped that his nosey brother minded his own business .

A smirk came full fledged on Raditiz's face as he looked at his younger brother .

"Really now Kakkarot , do I look like a fool to you ?"

Goku let out a coughing yes . "Man I really need something for this cough so uhh I'll be back bye"

He sprinted out the door and got in his car speeding to the Brief compound .

Goku got out his car and stood there deciding on which way he could get chichi out the house quietly . Pulling a blank he was about to get back in his car feeling stupid for his failure of a plan when his phone buzzed.

Goku knew chichi didn't have a phone yet so he called Bulma's had small chit chat with her for a few moments until he brought up chichi . He very badly lied to the blue haired genius and got her to let chichi on the phone.

"Hey chi"

"Hi Goku ?"

"Hey look I wanna show this really cool place so in a little bit sneak out and meet me outside your house okay ? But don't tell Bulma! I told her I was asking you about how to make soufflé so play along okay"

"Uh sure ,… You'll need dark chocolate too ?"

"Haha alright see you in five "

Handing Bulma her phone back she gave her confused look. There was a moment of silence until they both bursted into laughter .

"Goku wants to hang out with you but he's trying to be sneaky isn't he ? Well go ahead chi don't keep him waiting !"

Bulma handed chichi a key and pushed her out the door to where she knew Goku was parked .

She sighed like a proud parent as she went up to her room with a little extra pep in her step .

Goku unlocked his doors and let chichi inside . He gave her that smile that just took her to cloud nine .

"Hiya chi!"

Gazing at her Goku felt a small pull inside him . She was truly so beautiful .

"Hey Goku ?" Chichi was happy to her gorgeously chiseled out of stone friend but she didn't understand why he wanted to meet up at 9 pm when they had school tomorrow .

"Ever played glow in the dark miniature golf?"

She shook her head no at him

"Well your about to , Krillian is working tonight so we'll get to do all the cool stuff for free ! You ready ?!"

Chichi just smiled and nodded her head as they pulled off .

They entered a large dark building with neon lights everywhere .

Goku gently took chichi's hand and led her to Krillian's register was so he could give them the appropriate wrist bands .

"Hey guys !" Krillian's small frame that had once been bored leaning on the desk perked up with life when he saw the two walking towards him

"Hey Krillain ! Can you help me and chi out tonight ? Or do I have to pay "

Pay? Chichi felt a warm tingle go through her body , he was willing to pay for her if they couldn't get it for free. She felt touched . Chichi knew she hasn't been on a date before and that it was common knowledge that the male should pay but she still felt a warm sentiment spread through her for the fact that he was willing to pay.

"Nah you guys are cool go ahead " handing them two neon blue bracelets with orange stripes he pointed them in the direction of where to get their sticks and a stamp on their hand for their laser tag match later.

There wasn't anyone else there at the golf courts , so the two were all alone.

After a few minutes chichi didn't even notice there was something about being around Goku that just made it seem like they were off in their own world .

Goku looked at chichi as she laughed at him over swinging his put and almost sending the ball through the neon painted glass panels that made up the leaves of the Palm tree they were supposed to hit the ball through . All he saw was the happiness that filled her eyes. The way her cheeks became red from her laughter amazed him , he never wanted someone be this happy all time and see it before. But with chi all he wanted was to keep that smile on her face .

"Alright alright , but can you beat me at laser tag?" The challenge was placed and he never she wouldn't back down.

"Without a sweat you big lug "

Breaking their eye contact they dropped their sticks and raced to the laser tag . Goku won but chichi stuck her leg out getting him to trip up for a moment so she could grab her gun and find a good hiding spot before they started their game .

Goku quickly reoriented himself and got his gun .

He went to his side of the the also black and neon room waiting for them to turn the game on so he could find chi.

There was a primal surge going through him as he felt his body throb with anticipation . They heard a loud buzz and the game started . Staying low Goku moves slow but he knew chichi had the advantage for the moment .

Minutes later all that the game monitor heard was a loud crash and laughter . Turning in the lights he saw Goku knocked over with chichi on top of him both in a fit of laughter with one of the wall barriers also knocked over.

After letting herself calm down chichi got up and helped her oversized friend up as well . They knew they should probably leave so left the room and put the guns back . Waving bye to Krillain Goku left him some money incase he got in trouble for the damages .

Getting back in the car they laughed some more as Goku drove chichi back home .

He stopped at Bulma's s and walked her to the door .

"Tonight was great chi thanks for coming with me . Even if you got demolished at every game"

He gave a small smile as chichi shoved him softly . She stared back at his onyx depths

" no problem Goku it was fun beating you "

Goku stared at chichi for awhile just admiring her, then his eyes drifted to her lips. Unconsciously he bit at his own .

"Well I'll see you tomorrow "

Chichi gathered up her courage as she leaned up and placed a kiss on Goku's cheek and went back into the house. Blushing redder than a tomato she ran up to Bulma's room to tell her all about her beautiful night . But instead she choose to just sleeping knowing how it was she opted to tell her in the morning .


	6. Chapter 6

Chichi awoke to the loud screams of none other than Bulma Briefs .

"CHI-CHI ! WAKE UP WAKE UP! "

The young woman turned over in the bed and used the pillow to cover her ears , trying to block out the screams .

Bulma barged her into Chichi's room and jumped on the blanket covered form.

All that could be heard was a muffled groan of the name Bulma..

"Tell me about the date and hurry up and get dressed . You over slept"

Jumping up Bulma moved to let chichi get ready for the day . Bulma looked at her self in the mirror touching up her hair for a moment while chichi rambled around trying to get ready.

"So chi the deets?"

"Oh yeah well we just you know hung out , played laser tag"

Bulma had a small smile on her face , she knew krillian probably got those two in for free but Goku has never took any of dates there .

Her suspicions were confirmed and with that the blue haired genius felt her ego swell a bit at the budding relationship she helped form.

Eventually they both were ready and Bulma drove them both off to school.

-(at the son household)

"KAKKAROT!"

Bardock's loud voice boomed through his large home. His son at the moment was about to be in severely large trouble .

His eldest carbon copy came trotting down the stairs with a questioning look on his face.

"Yeah what's up dad ?"

Letting out a deep breath to try to calm his nerves Bardock looked at son.

"Can you stop getting kicked out of class boy ! It's your senior year and if you want to run this company as well as Ouji and I you need to show your responsible…. Look I'm not saying you have to walk a straight line but damnit stop getting called to the office everyday!"

Scratching the back of his head Goku his nodded knowing his dad was right .

Placing a firm hand on his son's shoulder Bardock gave him a look that showed all the overwhelming pride he had in him , like he had for all his boys. Releasing his shoulder the Son matriarch left on to work for the day .

Gine descended down the stairs only to find her middle child .

"Your father left early today , he didn't eat breakfast "

Shrugging it off Goku kissed his mother on the cheek and went to grab his book bag to leave for school.

"Wait take Turles to school today he's not ready yet so he'll miss the bus"

Goku ran up the stairs to find his younger brother causually brushing his hair and getting dressed.

"Hurry up Turles"

"Look Kakkarot I do what I want when I want and your going to sit in that car and wait for me until I'm ready or you will feel the wrath of mom "

Turles finished his causal movements knowing he won.

Goku squinted his eyes at Turles for a moment before going down the stairs , now slightly irritated that he has to wait on his brother.

Eventually Turles walked down the stairs cockiness filled his every motion .

"Back seat Turles, Vegeta is riding with me today we have training with Roshi after school.

School went along fine as it always did , but Bulma had a certain crooked little smile on her face all day .

Bulma sat down to lunch with the rest of the gang while keeping her "smile" placed permantly on her lips.

"Woman ! What is wrong with your face , do you know something we don't ?"

Vegeta hated it when Bulma felt she had the upper hand , he was prince to a fortune , he was the empitime of strength , masculinity, and intelligence ! This woman would never have the squeeze on him!

"Oh Vegeta stop being such a drama queen I'm just excited to test some new inventions that's all " Bulma's cover up was believed by everyone except Vegeta, chichi , and 18.

They were the only ones who noticed her smugness get broader after her "cover up".

Goku didn't notice simply because it was lunch and chichi was sitting right next to him. He smelt the soft lavender that came off her and this indescribable sweetness that hit his nostrils whenever she was barely 6 inches away .

He watched her cheeks fill with laughter and her eyes shine with happiness , it made his food not worthy of his attention .

"Kakkarot , you seem to have lost your appetite are you ill ?"

Vegeta had a knowing smirk on his eyes but it didn't show on his lips . He knew why the fool had stopped eating for the moment , the baka was like damn puppy .

Krillian looked up and noticed also that Goku hadn't inhaled the rest of his meal like he would have already by now .

"Yeah man , what's up are you feeling alright ? I've never known you to let food sit unless someone made you "

A blush had crept over Goku's face now his trademark smile was beginning to stretch across his face with a hand at the back of his head .

"Hehe Yeah guys I'm fine "

Chichi having grown accustomed to Goku's eating habit seemed quite concerned also .

Touching the side of his face with a soft hand she felt his head .

"Well you don't feel warm so I guess you are okay"

Goku felt his heart beat a tad faster as he felt the softness if chichi's hand touch him .

Wanting to get the attention off him Goku diverted the group's focus.

"Hey Krillian , so have you been talking to that girl Marron yet ?"

Krillian began to blush a soft red .

"Uh yeah I was hoping to take her to the party Bulma said she was throwing soon. So uhhh when are you gonna have that party Bulma?"

No one but Chichi saw the slight evil glint that came to 18's eyes after they mentioned Marron but she didn't put two and two together of why .

"I don't know why you would want to take her anywhere that woman has been around 8 or 9 blocks . She's used goods like a sparring mat."

Vegeta despised Marron to the very core .

Bulma looked shocked at Vegeta's outburst slightly only because he usually never cared what any of them did and only spoke to Goku if anyone really thought about it .

"Geesh grumpy what's wrong with Marron besides her obvious guy hoping ?"

Vegeta only crossed his arms and turned his head to the side not looking at Bulma.

"Oh Vegeta's just mad because Marron said I was cuter than him and that I was probably stronger and she said she likes to work her way the ladder which is why she wanted to talk to Vegeta first "

"SHUT Up you Baka I can take you any day that twit didn't know what she was talking about !"

"Well anyyyyway to answer your question Krillian I think I'll throw that party next weekend my dad is going to that science convention so I'll have the house to myself but it's not like they wouldn't let me throw it anyway . "

"So Krillian why do you have the hots for Marron when there's so many more appealing choices?"

18's Icy blue eyes grilled into Krillian while she waited for an answer .

Yamacha and Tien sat at the table laughing at the mishaps of their friends and the interrogation Krillian just got himself in .

The lunch bell rang right before Krillian could answer and he zipped away from 18 so he didn't have to answer her .

Chichi took her time throwing her things away since she had a study hall this period . Goku noticed chichi's slow movements staying behind with her .

"Don't you have a class to get to ?" Chichi gave Goku a teasing smile as she noticed him waiting for her .

"Yeah but I was hoping you could walk me to it "

Like clockwork the blush appeared on Chichi's face right after .

The two walked together down the hall laughing and gently bumping into one another having the occasional side glance with their arms bumping into each other .

"So chi I meant to ask did you have fun the other night ?"

They stopped a few steps before Goku's class room , his hands were now grasping Chichi's as he looked into the depth of her eyes .

"Yeah it was really fun .. I'm glad I went "

Goku felt the swell in his chest and he wanted to to tell her how he felt but they'll wouldn't come out . So instead he placed a peck on her forehead and gave her a "I'll see you around chi" and walked into his class late .

Chichi stood there in the hallway for a few moments. Did that just happen! See me around ?! Chichi screamed In her head and stomped away . She'd show him .

" exactly why are you late to my class?"

"Uhh sorry I was a little caught up at lunch "

Chichi got in the car with Bulma she was in a foul mood. She didn't go find Goku after class to walk out with him instead she just waited for Bulma at her car .

"What crawled up your butt and died ?"

Bulma scrunched her nose up slightly at chichi as they got in the car .

"Boys are stupid "

Laughter erupted from Bulma's petite frame from chichi's middle school girl response.

Once she finally got her laughter to cease enough to where she could speak she had the young princess elaborate.

Bulma muttered "amateurs" under her breath as she had a small eye roll at chichi's one sided thinking and Goku's shyness.

"Look chi did you ever consider that because Goku likes you so much you make him nervous so he can't express how he feels ?"

"Of course Bulma I'm not stupid! It's just he could have said anything else other than that ! "

"Okay that is true … How about we go shop this stress away and get you a new dress for that party next week so after he sees you in that dress he wouldn't ever do that again ?"

"Yeah I guess Bulma but I really rather go spar or punch something "

"Man Vegeta I don't know I just froze up . It was crazy I have been wanting to tell her how I feel since that night we went mini golfing it's just she makes me lose all my words "

Goku laid sweating staring at the ceiling while on the mat .

" don't worry Baka many men have performance issues . It's normal for the inadequate."

Vegeta sat with a towel around his neck sipping his water trying to ignore Goku and his female like whining.

"No really Vegeta what should I do?

"If you can't tell her show her . It's really not that complicated Kakkarot, I have no clue how Bardock has any faith in your intelligence. "

A chuckle left the shorter mans lips as he saw the finger he got flipped as an answer to his quip.

Okay guys that's all for now I'll try okay update again soon but writers block is a mutha…. But anyway thank you to everyone who likes this story and takes the time to review I appreciate it soooooooooooo much


	7. Chapter 7

Chichi was in no way a complicated girl but her mind was racing in how she now got herself in such a complicated and comprising position such as this, it was nothing but mere moment ago that she was living a easy enough carefree-ish life .

But now things had just got all the way fudged.

And it was all her fault .

17 wrapped his arm around chichi as they walked into the lunchroom , all she could tell herself was "we're not dating were not dating were not dating please stop touching me ".

She was too nice when it came to certain "situations " and being too nice got her here .

All she said was she'd do was become his cooking partner since he's been transferred into her class the other day .

Chichi hadn't even been able to see Goku yet for their daily hall meetings , and she had the sneaking suspicion that 17 did it on purpose. She knew that 17 had a thing for her but he made her skin crawl when he tried to flirt with her .

"So chichi can I come over today and we work on that pie again together since I struggled with it so much today in class?" 17 used his silkiest voice and tired to use his blue eyes to drag her under his spell .

Wiggling out of his touch chichi removed his arm but it was too late .

Goku felt uneasy today ever since he couldn't see chichi before lunch, his whole day had just been thrown off , he didn't even see her to walk to lunch together ! It was driving him wild .

But just as he was walking out of the lunch room he spotted something..17 had his arm around chichi and she was blushing .

Rage was all that flowed through his veins he threw his lunch in the trash and stormed off.

Chichi noticed the spiky hair she loved that went in every direction dash out the lunch room , almost shoving 17 she dashed after him .

Vegeta grunted ."that idiot "

Hearing Vegeta's low grumble Bulma turned to him, she was on her phone so she didn't notice the fiasco that just happened .

"Nothing woman leave me alone "

Bulma rolled her blue eyes that pierced into Vegeta's dreams without his permission and gave him a wink .

"You know I think it's funny how you like to act like you can't stand me , your quite the actor "

Looking away he gave her no response .

Noticing absent tablemates krillian looked around

"Hey bull where's chichi and Goku I saw him in line but now they're both gone?"

The young genius smirked thinking that the reason they couldn't be found was that they were finally hooking up .

"Ahh don't worry about it krillian "

"If you say so Bulma "

The blood pulsed through Goku veins he was so pumped that he didn't hear chichi's small footsteps behind him .

"Goku wait!"

Her voice hit his ears like bricks freezing him in place .

"Why did you storm off ?"

He turned to her slow she saw pain in his deep black pools . Stepping closer she placed her hand on his arm , keeping her contact light but with meaning to it .

"Nothing I just feel sick"

Moving his body slightly her hand got removed from his body , chichi looked down .

She felt foolish for believing Goku actually cared about her the same way she felt for him, she looked back up at him for a moment before walking away.

Goku watched her slowly get farther and farther and with each step he felt guilt . Deep down something kept telling him it wasn't what it seemed but all he could see was them together in the lunchroom and at the club that night for Yamacha's birthday .

The day carried on slow for both teens , Goku payed even less attention and chichi seems to have had the spark sucked out of her usually bubbly persona .All she wanted to do was go home and train .

Bulma noticed the dullness of chichi attitude once they got in the car which surprised her greatly since she was expecting her to spilling all these great details about where her and Goku went at lunch but instead she was distracted and gave simple one word or sentence answers .

Deciding to get her own answers she called Goku but got no answer , so she went to the next best thing . Krillian

Goku sat in a field breathing heavy with Krillian Vegeta , Yamacha and , Tien off in the distance but with Krillian being the closest to him .

"Hey Krillian , can I ask you something ?"

"Yeah sure Goku " krillian's face scrunched up slightly at the strange tone in his friends voice

"Do you think chichi likes 17?"

"Hhaha what?! Are you serious ? " noticing the straight look on his face Krillian cleared his throat and tried to get serious

"No man I'm sure she likes you I mean you two are always together and since you've met her you seem a bit happier but why did something happen today at lunch? Is that why you disappeared?"

"Sorta kinda "

" well Goku I think chichi is crazy about you and you just need to relax .. Well maybe not crazy but I'm sure she likes you ."

"Oh would you women quit gossiping and let's get back to the fight "Vegeta's loud arrogant mocking voice carried all through the field .

"Your so pathetic with your little emotions . Emotions make you weak"

Goku rolled his eyes at Vegeta " yeah sure , but we all know you have a soft spot for you know who"

Turning red Vegeta's eyes bulged and his speech became a stuttering mess.

"Y-y-you ! I-I ! No I don't karrorkat ! That's a lie and you know it your just mad that the harpy has another suitor "

"she's not a harpy ! "

"Even if by the slightest chance she wasn't she still isn't your harpy now is she you have no claim on her and now someone else is making their move "

Vegeta turned his back to Goku and began walking away with his arms crossed over his chest

Tien only rolled his eyes while the thought of them being so dramatic ran through his mind .

Goku crashed down on his bed exhausted from the day's events , he stretched his long body across the bed and stared up at his ceiling. Shortly after none other than Turles poked his head into Goku's room.

"No . Get out"

Turles flipped his older brother the bird and went to his room.

Chichi awoke the next morning fired up, she had spent all of yesterday sad and down because of the thought that Goku was angry with her . But the hell with him ! He did he think he was that he could just play with her emotions and play as her best friend and not even give her a chance to explain !

Chichi Mauo was no second choice and no ones fan girl . If he wanted to play hard ball and be hard bodied then she was all to ready .


	8. Chapter 8

A loud snoring could be heard in a certain spiked haired teen. A devious smile stretched across the faces of Turles and Tarble .

"Alright he's knocked out you go on the left side of him and I'll go on the right ." Turles was whispering as low as he could giving his partner in crime directions. Nodding at each other they went to their respective spots . Pulling out his super glue Turles began to coat his brothers palm , and right as he was about to put the bowling ball on his hand Bardock came strolling into Goku's room.

He stared down the two spawns of Hades. "Out" was all he said and they raced out his room but not before Turles tossed the bowling ball on his brothers stomach .

Goku's body curved up like a roach as his he woke up to the a bowling ball crushing his stomach . His eyes searched for the vermin that was his younger brother but they only landed on Bardock.

Bardock stared at his offspring for five seconds before a small smile crept on his lips . " I need you and Vegeta to help me after school "

With that he shook his head and left his son's room the small smile still on his face.

Goku's brain now being able to ignore the pain noticed the strong smell of chemicals in his room and the strange texture on his hand . Bringing his hand closet for closer inspection he realized what it was , which only made the headache that was forming grow stronger .

Getting up he growled "Turles" under his breath before he got dressed for the day. Vegeta was right the two were runts . But even with his head now hurting from the chemical smell Goku was in an excellent mood since he finally had the resolve to tell ChiChi how he felt .

Grinning like an idiot he grabbed his backpack and headed downstairs.

Goku came to the down the steps only to be greeted by the sight of his mother holding both Turles and Tarble by the ear marching them towards the door so they could catch their bus . "This day just keeps getting better and better" was all that ran through Goku's head as he grabbed something out the fridge .

Hearing the honk of Vegeta's car he headed out the door with that same grin on his face .

Vegeta saw his idiotic passenger and squinted his eyes , his permanent scowl deepening .

"Baka ! Why are you smiling like that?"

"Today is the day Vegeta just watch"

And with that Goku relaxed in Vegeta's front seat as he pulled out of his extended driveway .

….

Bulma awoke with a graceful stretch as she casually got up to pick out her clothes until Chivhi busted through her door with a determined look on features .

"well good morning to you too chi-"

"Sorry Bulma good morning but I need your help ."

The mischievous glint in chichi's eyes made Bulma's eyebrow arch but her eyes gleamed with excitement too because this meant she would have a project for today . Bulma couldn't wait

...

Krillian walked causally into schoo with his hands in his pockets until he heard a honk behind him. He turned to see a flash of blue , shaking his head smiling he knew it was Bulma and chichi.

Pulling out his phone he wondered if Marron had texted him good morning back yet . Noticing she hadn't he felt a small amount of rejection that he tried to shrug off .

But even as he thought of Marron a certain blonde haired female crosses his mind making a faint smile cross his lips . She was rough around the edges for the most part but usually was nicer to him until Marron came along . Scratching the back of his head he couldn't figure out why her moods changed so drastically whenever he brought up her name .

While krillian was lost deep in his thought he hadn't noticed that Chichi and Bulma had now caught up with him. Once his mind registered that flash of blue again went back to his thoughts only to be jerked out once he took a second glance at his longtime best friend and new found friend .

The two females were each beautiful in their own right but today they both stunning .

Bulma smiled to herself as she knew she had done her magic as looked herself and chichi not to mention all the eyes she felt appreciating her frame . Bulma had donned a fitted dress that came mid thigh with a pair of heels and a jean jacket while she had Chichi wear a pair of hip hugging high waist jeans with a few rips in them to expose her toned flesh with a long sleeve crop top . In theory their outfits weren't super spectacular but it was the essence they gave off and the way the clothes hugged their figures that made all the heads turn.

"Woah Bulma what's the special occasion?" Still a bit struck by her appearance even though Krillian had seen Bulma in less and fancier clothing she still looked good today , better than usual and he was curious.

Turning to her shorter friend Bulma jus smiled "ohh Krillian can't a girl look nice every once in a while?"

Not waiting for an answer she continued on to her locker to get her things for class while chichi parted off already heading to her own locker.

Chichi strolled through the hallways somewhat blushing from all the stares she was receiving , because even though she knew she was attractive unlike Bulma she was a lot more modest and shy about things like this so this sensation was still foreign to her .

Now at her locker grabbing her things chichi felt a presence at her locker and highly curious to see who it was . Once she closed her locker she cursed silently under her breath . There in all his glory stood Yamcha.

Right before she could open her mouth to tell him to keep it moving she felt an arm around her waist and instinctively knew it wasn't Goku.

"Hey don't you have somewhere to be Yamcha?" 17 glared at his friend signaling with his eyes that chichi was his and that he wouldn't let him try to swoop in and take her. Glaring at his taller friend a bit longer he got him to leave , it wasn't that 17 didn't enjoy the competition at times it was just that he knew Yamcha could possibly take her if Goku didn't already .

That was another thing he had to worry about since he knew chichi actually did like Goku more than she did him .

With his arm still around her waist he gave chichi his most dashing smile .

"Good morning beautiful you look extra stunning today"

Detaching 17's arm chichi stepped back a couple steps so that 17 was no longer in her personal space . "Uh yeah thanks 17"

"no problem chi. So when are you going to invite me over so you can show me how to cook?"

17 was sure he was wearing down chichi's advances as he ran his hand through his silky black strands piercing her with his blue eyes.

Closing her eyes for a moment chichi let out at an exaggerated breath .

"17… look I don't really know how to put this so I'll just be blunt with you .. I'm not attracted to you ..I only want to be your friend ..I'm not looking for a relationship "

Opening one eye she peered at the young man before her waiting to see his expression.

Taken back 17 just stared at her for a moment, then busted out laughing .

"Ahh chi there's that sense of humor I love!"

Pulling her into a hug as his body shook with laughter. Letting her go he continued down the hall chucking.

"Catch you later chi !" Was all she heard as she squinted at his back as he sauntered away from her apparently not believing he just got shot down.

.. First period started smoothly for Bulma as she still felt eyes upon her admiring her beauty . Even Launch and 18 acknowledge the extra effort she put in today .

" so who are you making jealous today " 18 eyed her blue haired friend with a smirk on her face knowing Bulma always had a motive to her actions .

Joining 18's bandwagon Launch piped in as well

"Yeah who's the lucky bastard?"

Bulma just smiled sweetly at her friends " oh no one can't I look nice for myself ?"

"Bullshit and you know it "

Bulma let out a small laugh knowing 18 would always catch on to her schemes .

Just then every teachers least favorite students walked in and .

Vegeta never understood why he still appeased his father in coming to school everyday . He surrounded by complete idiots that were not worth his time .Scanning the room he found the corner where all of Kakkarott's friends were . He didn't claim any of those imbeciles as friends . Except maybe Bulma there was something about her that pull him to her , but he'd never admit it . Huffing and crossing his arms Vegeta ignored his professor greeting and went to his seat .

Leaning back in his seat he just stared out the window waiting for the torture of class to begin.

"Well what's wrong with you today Vegeta? I mean I know your never happy but your not even grumbling your greetings ?"

His favorite pair of blue eyes peered at him with curiosity, concern and a slight amount of amusement since Bulma did really enjoy her banter with the spoiled brat.

"Nothing woman leave me be!"

His was response came out gruff and harsh but it only made the small smile on Bulma's face spread wider.

" aww Vegeta do you want a hug ? You poor baby "

Before he could begin his temper tantrum Vegeta felt his face being pressed in something warm and soft with his nose was caressed by a soft scent , it fresh but yet feminine and wild he couldn't describe it.

"Hey Vegeta are you blushing?"Smirking at his grumpy friend Goku looked at Vegeta with a knowing look in his eyes.

Goku's statement made 18 and Launch turn their heads curious to see an emotion on Vegeta other than anger.

Stroking the side of his face Bulma placed a soft kiss on his temple ."aww come on guys Vegeta's just grumpy because he needs a little affection " Removing her body from his Bulma saw the look on Vegeta's face and busted out in laughter , he was blushing but looking so angry about his body's emotions a vein began to throb on the side of his head while his fists where clenched so hard they were white . Enjoying this moment Goku let out a small laugh taking out his phone trying to capture this moment knowing it was truly rare . But the bell had rung and the Teacher demanded their attention .

Class carried on smoothly meaning Vegeta and Goku weren't kicked out of class for once. Walking down the halls his eyes searched for one body . His locked on a petite figure with long hair , it was her he was sure of it .

Quickening his pace Goku bee lined straight for what he assumed was chichi .


End file.
